


Метка, задание, клеймо, шрам

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: С самого первого дня Стив Роджерс знает, что Баки Барнс – не его истинная пара.С самого первого взгляда Агент распознает в человеке на крыше свою.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Метка, задание, клеймо, шрам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081859) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> От автора: система меток позаимствована/адаптирована из этой серии аушек https://archiveofourown.org/series/131763, потому что да, таймеры, полные имена и первые слова, сказанные друг другу, это все хорошо и замечательно, но я просто тащусь по истинным парам с возможностью печального неверного истолкования, особенно если добавить щепотку суперсил, промывания мозгов и расстройства идентичности. 
> 
> Текст вычитывала Lali45. Спасибо!

Глава 1. Метка

С самого первого дня Стив Роджерс знает, что Баки Барнс – не его истинная пара. Ярко-красный отпечаток ладони на затылке Баки всегда был слишком велик, чтобы принадлежать Стиву. Стив один раз подслушал, как мама Баки рассказывала его маме, будто этот отпечаток покрывал всю спинку новорожденного. Когда родился Баки, Стив еще в утробе матери появиться не успел, и ясно, что Баки принадлежит кому-то более крупному, взрослому и такому сильному, каким Стив никогда не станет.

«Даже лучше, что Баки – не моя истинная пара», – напоминает себе Стив, стараясь не смотреть на затылок Баки, на котором виден длинный росчерк мощных пальцев. Метка Баки не выросла и не изменилась – его пара, должно быть, на добрых двадцать лет старше; наверное, все это время этот человек считал, что метка у него никогда не появится, пока новорожденная душа Баки не потянулась и не дотронулась до него.

Этот человек будет ценить его, говорит себе Стив. Разумеется, будет, учитывая, что ему пришлось ждать двадцать лет, чтобы только узнать о существовании Баки. Отпечаток – мужская ладонь. У этого человека будет работа, свое жилье, он успеет скопить денег и обустроить жизнь, чтобы Баки осталось просто войти в нее. Баки встретит его, рухнет в головокружительный роман, и в начале лета они поженятся. Это будет совершенная, как с картинки, свадебная церемония с цветами, слезами и всем, что пожелает Баки. Так рассуждают все, когда разговор заходит о метках. Многие одноклассники завидуют тому, что у Баки такая большая замечательная метка, буквально кричащая о надежности и уверенности.

Но никто не завидует метке Стива, потому что у Стива ее нет.

Разумеется, ее нет. Он не проживет столько, чтобы ее наличие имело хоть какое-то значение.

Одноклассники мечтают о ладонях, касающихся их шей, и о шеях, которых коснутся их ладони, ну а Стив мечтает о том, чтобы отпечаток руки на шее Баки был маленьким, с худыми пальцами и отзывался для него, Стива. Он мечтает о том, что положит руку на метку, и тогда ярко-красное начнет истекать серебром, синью или радугой, а Баки сделается податливым и мягким и хоть раз позволит о себе позаботиться.

А потом Стив ненавидит себя за эти мечты, ведь ничего подобного не произойдет. Истинный партнер Баки появится со своей великолепной жизнью, поцелует его сладко и романтично, как на фото, _а не умрет у него на глазах_ , и Баки… Баки…

И Баки забудет, что шептал: «Стиви, мне нужен не он» – одним поздним вечером, когда мама была на работе, а они сидели вдвоем в гостиной.

Забудет первый поцелуй Стива.

Не дотронуться до метки Баки тем вечером было так _больно_. Стива били кулаками в лицо и ногами под ребра, он ломал кости, и горел в жару, и кашлял, пока из горла не начинала брызгать кровь, но он все равно не может вспомнить худшей боли. Наверное, худшей боли не бывает.

Разве что если дотронуться до метки Баки и не получить ответа. Это… это было бы больнее.

Поэтому трогать он не стал.

Глава 2. Задание

С самого первого взгляда Агент понимает, что человек на крыше – его истинный.

С самого первого взгляда Агент понимает, что человек на мосту – его истинный.

С самого первого взгляда Агент понимает, что человек на геликарриере – его…

– Ты мое задание! – рычит он, а может, не рычит, а орет, и ему _больно_.

А человек больше не сопротивляется, даже не пытается спорить, просто лежит под ним, открытый и беззащитный, и просит покончить с этим. Просит покончить с этим, потому что он будет рядом _до самого конца_ , потому что только так он сможет… сможет _уйти_ , _исчезнуть_ , _прекратить_. Прекратить делать то… что он делает.

Этот человек.

Его _цель_.

У Агента нет истинной пары. Истинные пары для тех, у кого есть душа. Истинные… Они дотрагиваются друг до друга, и оба понимают: вот оно. Агент дотронулся до своей цели, но цель не говорит ему, что они – истинная пара. Его цель – _лжец_. Или не его истинный. Или что-нибудь еще.

У Агента нет истинной пары. Совсем. Похожая на кровавый отпечаток метка у него на шее, что отражается на блестящих поверхностях скальпелей и полированного медицинского оборудования, – это не та самая метка, а просто… метка. Возможно, татуировка, чтобы не выделялся в толпе, хотя татуировку не спутаешь с меткой даже издалека, а красный отпечаток настолько яркий, что Агент выделялся бы с ним в любой толпе, поэтому всякий раз, когда он покидает базу, его шею прикрывают кожаной одеждой, чтобы ничего не было видно.

Но это не метка истинной пары, потому что такие метки предназначены для людей с истинной парой, а истинные пары – для людей, которые… _люди_.

И тут пол уходит из-под ног, и Агенту уже ничего не надо делать, чтобы завершить задание: река завершит задание за него, и… и… и… Высоко. Очень высоко. Можно упасть, и что-то в нем приходит в ужас от этой мысли. Боится ее так же сильно, как он сам – человека, который его задание.

И эта его перепуганная часть… Она прыгает вниз.

Глава 3. Клеймо

– На твоей метке нет отпечатков пальцев, – хрипло сообщает Баки, и Стив замирает.

– Что? – переспрашивает он, отвернувшись от зеркала и посмотрев на застывшего на пороге ванной Баки.

Тот явно выдавливает слова с трудом, но все-таки повторяет:

– На твоей метке нет отпечатков пальцев. На ней. Нет. Совсем.

– У меня нет метки. И никогда не было, – твердо говорит Стив.

Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда он возражает Баки. Первый раз с того дня, когда они с Сэмом нашли Баки в дешевом мотеле в центре Колорадо. Баки неподвижно сидел на кровати, и кровь у него на руках и на лежащей на краешке стола папке с информацией о секретных базах ГИДРы еще не успела просохнуть.

Когда Наташа и Клинт отправились проведать эти базы, работы для них не нашлось.

– Но она… – осекшись, Баки неловко указывает себе на затылок. – Она там. Настоящая. Не как… не как моя.

– В смысле, не как твоя? – медленно переспрашивает Стив, отложив зубную пасту.

– Не… не поддельная, – вместо того чтобы дотронуться до метки, Баки мнет пальцами горловину футболки. – В ГИДРе мне сделали ненастоящую. А твоя. Настоящая.

– Баки, – сдавленно возражает Стив, переполненный болью и _ненавистью_ ко всем, кто когда-нибудь хоть пальцем, черт побери, дотронулся до Баки Барнса, – ГИДРе, нацистам и всем прочим. – Баки, нет. Ты… Это твоя метка. Она у тебя всегда была. Все… Все в школе очень завидовали, потому что она такая большая, яркая и заметная.

– Но у меня нет истинной пары, – говорит Баки.

– Это не так. Она… есть, – не соглашается Стив.

Должна быть, раз метка не зарубцевалась. Какой-нибудь одинокий старик, так и не встретивший своего истинного, которого прождал двадцать лет, а потом еще целую вечность, которому не досталось даже жалкого утешения в виде шрама, но… Но истинная пара у Баки есть.

На то, чтобы отыскать этого человека прежде, чем тот умрет, не стоит и надеяться, особенно если ждать, когда Баки будет в состоянии встретиться с ним и все подтвердить. И Стиву физически плохо даже думать об этом. Он так обижался на этого человека в детстве, обижался на чужака, которого никогда не видел, которому суждено было прийти и забрать у него Баки. Все должно было быть не так. Баки полагалось вернуться с войны, встретить своего истинного, выйти за него замуж и прожить с ним всю жизнь, пока Стив спал во льду. Может, он даже прожил бы достаточно долго, чтобы старческой улыбкой поприветствовать Стива в новом мире. Но он не должен был мучиться в ГИДРе и растерять все шансы на жизнь, обещанную меткой на шее. Все… Все должно было пойти по-другому.

– Нет, – настаивает Баки. Он напряжен и явно чувствует себя неловко. – Я помню… Раньше. Я помню. Я говорил тебе, что нет. Раньше. И ты… Ты позволил себя поцеловать.

Задохнувшись на мгновение, Стив силится найти ответ и _ненавидит_ себя. Ненавидит эгоизм, разрушивший жизнь, предназначенную для Баки и его пары. Он без колебаний взял бы тот поцелуй обратно, если бы это могло исправить то, что сделала ГИДРа. Он взял бы обратно все что угодно.

– Ты сказал мне, что он тебе не нужен, – наконец отвечает он, продолжая ненавидеть себя за каждое слово. – А не то, что его нет.

– Нет, – неловко откликается Баки, мотая головой. – У меня нет истинной пары. Это был бы… Это был бы ты. Но это не ты. А значит, ее нет.

На это Стиву ответить нечего. Баки должен ненавидеть его. Баки должен злиться и тосковать. Он не должен говорить, что его не заботит человек, ради которого ему _полагалось_ жить и за которого не жаль умереть.

– Баки, – беспомощно повторяет он, лишь покачав головой.

– Меня это сердит, – говорит Баки, бросив взгляд на шею Стива, хотя голос у него ровный, монотонный и совершенно не сердитый. – Там должна быть моя рука.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать… _хоть что-нибудь_ , но тут краем глаза замечает, что в зеркале частично виден его затылок, и…

– Какого черта, – неверяще говорит он, потому что на шее в самом деле что-то есть, и дергает на себя левую дверцу зеркального шкафчика для лекарств, чтобы разглядеть отражение в правой.

У него на затылке отпечаток руки. Совсем бледный, только чуть светлее кожи, едва заметный даже при хорошем освещении. Но он есть. И Баки прав: на отпечатке нет рисунка кожи. Там пластины.

«Так, – отстраненно думает Стив, продолжая вглядываться в зеркало, – выглядел бы отпечаток руки призрака».

Глава 4. Шрам

Человек зовет его Баки, но Агент не соотносит это имя с собой. У него не бывает имен, разве только если они вложены с программой. Он не хочет иметь имя. Имена предназначены для заданий, имена – это личности, а Агент не хочет больше ни заданий, ни личностей. Он не хочет больше поручений, чтобы бороться за правое дело.

Агент – просто Агент. Он не хочет быть кем-то еще.

А человек уже сказал ему, что он может получить все, что захочет.

Человек не разговаривает с ним с прошлого вечера. Человек вообще ни с кем не разговаривает, и Агента это раздражает. Человек мог бы умереть. Агент мог давно убить его, уйти и быть уже на полпути к Будапешту.

(Он не знает точно, почему именно к Будапешту. Просто… он мог уже быть там.)

А еще он мог бы целовать этого человека. Они однажды поцеловались, когда Агент работал под прикрытием, используя вымышленную личность. Агенту не нужна та личность и не нужен истинный, который, по словам человека, был у той личности. Он просто хочет снова поцеловать его. Содрать с шеи человека метку, наличие которой тот отрицает, порезать ее на кусочки и спустить в канализацию. Он хочет, чтобы этот человек трогал его везде, даже там, где может трогать только тот якобы истинный, потому что, черт побери, кто такой…

_(Баки)_

…тот, кто ему якобы предназначен, где он вообще? Не здесь. Не дарит ему жизнь и свободу, не приходит к нему вне зависимости от его личности (или ее отсутствия) и его имени (или его отсутствия). Как вообще Агент мог захотеть какого-то другого истинного, помимо того человека, который все это для него делает?

Пускай даже у него нет души.

Проблема в том, что у человека как раз душа есть, и ему не безразличны истинные пары. Для человека имеет значение, кому принадлежит этот бледный бесформенный отпечаток, хотя Агент может крепко схватить человека за шею и оставить синяк, который будет четче, темнее и _лучше._

Это ведь считается, правда? Хватка оставит синяк – это и есть отклик.

«Должно считаться», – думает Агент, наблюдая за человеком, который очень тихо сидит в дальнем конце комнаты.

Они не притворяются, будто чем-то заняты. Агент подумывает подойти и притянуть человека к себе, или оседлать его колени, или просто раздеться для него, но не знает, на что именно человек отзовется и отзовется ли на нечто подобное вообще. Агент просто хочет, чтобы он отозвался.

 _Отозвался_.

– Я ее срежу, – наконец решает он.

Человек вздрагивает от неожиданности и вскидывает голову.

– Ты… что? – непонимающе спрашивает он.

Это первые слова, которые он произнес за день. Агент изворачивается так, чтобы показать лживую метку на шее, не отводя взгляда, и оттягивает воротник футболки, чтобы было видно как можно лучше.

– Я ее срежу, – повторяет он. – Тогда, даже если он меня найдет, это уже будет неважно. Он не сумеет меня забрать. А ты сможешь списать меня, когда найдешь свою истинную пару.

– _Что_? – в ужасе ахает человек.

Не обращая внимания на его реакцию, Агент гнет свое.

– Ты ведь сказал, что я могу получить то, что хочу, – напоминает он. – А значит, могу выбрать, кому принадлежать. Я не его оружие, а _твое_.

– Ты его _истинный_ , – сдавленно поправляет человек.

Агент раздраженно кривит губы.

– Нет, – упирается он, сдирает с себя футболку, отбрасывает ее в сторону и ищет нож. У него нет души. Ему _не нужна_ душа. Более того… – Я никому никем не прихожусь, если этот кто-то не ты.

Он выбирает самое тонкое лезвие, проворачивает его в пальцах и свободной рукой натягивает негодную кожу. Человек, предупреждающе вскрикнув, подскакивает к нему и хватает за руки.

– Баки, нет! – в ужасе выпаливает он. – Ты… Ты просто не помнишь. Он твой _истинный_ , ему полагалось заботиться о тебе. Он должен был появиться, увлечь тебя за собой и… и стать твоим мужем. Сделать… сделать тебя счастливым.

– Нет, – Агент сверлит его невыразительным взглядом.

– Ты…

– Нет, – резче повторяет Агент. – Так люди говорили. _Я_ такого не говорил.

Та вымышленная личность лишь раз высказалась о своей истинной паре, и человек это слышал. Он был ребенком, но слышал. Теперь же он просто молчит и смотрит, а Агенту нужны только нож для свежевания и тридцать секунд в одиночестве, чтобы им воспользоваться.

– Баки, – беспомощно повторяет человек, роняя руки.

– Кто лучше меня? – настойчиво спрашивает Агент.

Человек вскидывается.

– Что? – недоверчиво спрашивает он.

– У тебя на шее, – рявкает Агент, указывая ножом. – Ты же _обещал_ : до самого конца. А у тебя на шее чей-то отпечаток!

– Дело не в этом… – человек морщится и под сердитым взглядом Агента тянется к шее.

– В этом, – возражает Агент, потому что он всего лишь оружие и сам это понимает. Но у него все еще остается выбор. – Мне никто больше не нужен. Так что просто держи меня при себе, пока не захочешь другого, а потом спиши.

– Господи, Бак, – человек давится ужасом, и взгляд Агента тяжелеет. – Ты не… Ты _не мой_. Ты… Ты родился с этой меткой. Она всегда была такого размера и не менялась. Я младше тебя, она бы… она бы изменилась.

– А мне плевать, – стоит на своем Агент, потому что ему действительно плевать.

Он знает, что должен кому-то принадлежать. Но на этот раз он _выбрал_ хозяина и не отступится лишь потому, что этот человек принял его программу за бессмертную душу.

– Держи меня при себе, пока не придет тот, чей отпечаток у тебя на шее, а потом спиши. Или не списывай. Посади меня у кровати. Посади меня в подвал и выпускай, когда понадоблюсь. Мне плевать. Я все еще могу быть ценным оружием. Я изменю для тебя ход истории.

Человек впивается в него взглядом, беспомощным и невыразимо печальным, и Агент, сжав кулаки, скрипит зубами. Он не врет. Он провалил последнее задание, но все еще _способен_ быть ценным, он _заставит_ этот мир работать так, как того захочет человек. Он уже делал это раньше, а ведь тогда даже не по своей воле.

Но для этого человека… для этого человека Агент готов изменить не только столетие, но нечто гораздо большее.

– Баки, – зовет человек, хватает его за руку и переворачивает ладонью вверх.

Агент смотрит на свою ладонь. Он убивал людей за меньшие вольности. Он ничего не делал людям, которые трогали его с куда более ужасающими намерениями.

– Дело не… Отпечаток у меня на шее – твой, Бак. Разумеется, он твой. Я не буду удерживать тебя, потому что на _твоей_ шее не мой отпечаток.

Твердые подушечки пальцев касаются гладкой металлической поверхности, и Агент наконец догадывается о том, о чем должен был догадаться, едва увидев метку. На его левой ладони нет рисунка кожи. Он об этом знал, конечно, просто никогда не задумывался.

Он сверлит взглядом руку. Он не думал, что у человека может быть его метка. Нужно иметь душу, чтобы суметь оставить метку на ком-то другом.

Надо быть _человеком_ , черт побери.

– Она ведь даже не настоящая, – неловко замечает он, поглядывая на шею человека, на совсем слабенькие отпечатки слишком гладких пальцев, едва видный контур.

Разве только если у него _была бы_ душа…

Разумеется, его душа потянулась бы именно такой рукой. Она бы оставила именно такой отпечаток: холодный, гладкий и почти незаметный глазу. Возможно, без обостренного зрения его даже и не рассмотреть.

Интересно, как давно он там?

– Это твоя ладонь, – мягко повторяет человек, сжимая его руку.

Агент хочет забрать ее – и в то же время совершенно не хочет делать этого.

– Тогда я дотронусь, – неожиданно говорит он, и человек замирает.

– Это… Это не… – нервно начинает он.

Агент снова скрипит зубами.

– Ты же сказал, это моя рука. А если это моя рука, тебе _придется_ меня оставить. До… До изъятия.

Ложь. Его никогда не изымут. Он скорее сам себя выведет из эксплуатации, но не позволит никому себя изъять.

Человек _обещал_.

Он обещал.

– Я… – после недолгого колебания человек обмякает, ссутулив плечи, и тихо говорит: – Хорошо. Можешь потрогать.

Едва получив разрешение, Агент стремительно тянется к человеку. Вздрогнув, тот отшатывается, и Агент застывает с протянутой рукой, внезапно осознав, что… раньше дотрагивался до человека лишь с намерением причинить ему боль. Этой рукой он до всех дотрагивался единственно с намерением причинить им боль.

Он ахает, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом вдруг теряет способность дышать.

– Баки? – тихо зовет человек.

У Агента непроизвольно дергаются пальцы. «Они его поранят», – думает он в приступе абсурдной паники и, отдернув руку, прижимает ее к груди.

– Я не… Я не… – заикается он и начинает судорожно втягивать в себя воздух.

Человек обхватывает его руками и принимается говорить ложь, все эти слова, которые не могут быть правдой: «Все хорошо, все хорошо, все будет хорошо, с тобой все в порядке…»

– Баки, клянусь, все нормально, – почти умоляет человек. – Все нормально, господи, _пожалуйста_ , не смотри на меня так…

– Я делал тебе больно, – выдавливает Агент, и человек, осекшись, замирает. – Я причинял тебе одну лишь боль. Этот отпечаток руки у тебя на шее, от него только _боль_.

– Неправда, – отвечает человек. – Даже близко. Ты постоянно вытаскивал меня из передряг, что на войне, что в мирной жизни. Ты _никогда_ не причинял мне боли.

– Зато эта рука причиняла! – яростно выкрикивает Агент, хватает ее настоящими пальцами и отчаянно жалеет, что нельзя просто взять и оторвать эту гребаную руку целиком.

Человек бы не захотел ее прикосновения, даже если бы она его не ранила. Агент – больше не та вымышленная личность с черно-белой фотографии с улыбкой уголком рта и двумя теплыми руками, которые могли бы потянуться к человеку и оставить метку так, как полагается.

– Баки, – в голосе человека снова беспомощность, и Агент ненавидит себя за это.

– Это все неправильно, – говорит он. – На моем месте должны были оказаться Картер, Уилсон или Романова, кто-нибудь, кто мог бы до тебя, блядь, дотронуться. На моем месте должен был оказаться _Барнс_. Он бы смог.

– …Но ты и есть Барнс, Баки, – тихо и печально напоминает человек.

Агент мотает головой, сжимая кулак.

– Нет, – говорит он.

– Да, – тихо возражает человек, чувствительно вдавливая пальцы в живую руку Агента.

Агента тошнит. Голова словно в огне. Почти буквально.

– Ты позволил Барнсу поцеловать себя, – говорит он, голос практически никакой.

Человек замирает на мгновение, потом осторожно кивает.

– Он очень старался, чтобы поцелуй вышел приятным, зная, что он будет для тебя первым.

– Мне было очень приятно, – соглашается человек так же тихо, но в голосе слышится грусть. Как будто ему вовсе не было приятно. Но Агент знает, что поцелуй удался, потому что та личность искала информацию и _тренировалась_ , думая о человеке, думая о том, каково будет поцеловать этого мужчину… мальчика… если когда-нибудь представится возможность. Если мальчик подарит ему эту возможность.

Однажды мальчик ее подарил.

– Я не приятный, – глухо и равнодушно замечает Агент.

Человек напрягается, но не вздрагивает.

– Ты мне нравился вовсе не потому, что был приятным, – отвечает он. – А потому, что я был уверен: нет такой переделки, в которой ты бы меня не прикрыл. И еще из-за твоей привычки стрелять в людей прежде, чем они подстрелят меня. Должен признать, я испытывал к ней особенную слабость.

Агент бросает на человека внимательный взгляд, и у того приподнимается уголок рта. Кажется… это была шутка. Или не шутка, но…

– Ты что, пытаешься меня рассмешить? – сухо интересуется он.

– Я… Не то чтобы, – отвечает человек слегка удрученно. – Наверное, просто разрядить обстановку.

– …Ты пытался меня рассмешить, – повторяет Агент, не отводя глаз.

Потому что человек думает, будто он – та давняя вымышленная личность, которой больше не существует. Потому что человек считает, будто его программа – душа.

Потому что…

– Давай, – человек тянется к протезу Агента и предлагает ладонь.

Помедлив, Агент протягивает металлическую руку. Изобразив на лице улыбку, человек поднимает его руку к шее и поворачивается так, чтобы показать затылок. Сердце замирает на секунду.

Его пальцы касаются метки – и ничего. Его накрывает волной разочарования. А потом сердце начинает биться заново. Метка чернеет. Чернота не расползается, метка не темнеет постепенно, просто в одно мгновение она практически сливалась с кожей, да так, что невооруженным глазом почти не разглядеть, а в другое – стала абсолютно черного цвета, темнее которого Агенту видеть не приходилось.

– Я думал, она будет красной, – замечает Агент вовсе не так равнодушно, как намеревался.

Человек поглядывает из-под ресниц. Лицо у него раскраснелось, смягчилось и… как-то изменилось.

– Она не красная? – спрашивает человек.

Агент сглатывает.

– Черная, – отвечает он, не сводя глаз с метки. – Она черная.

Так черна беззвездная ночь, опасный затяжной прыжок, пасть хищника. Лаборатория с выключенным светом. Агент думает: ужасно, просто ужасный цвет для этого человека. Совершенно для него неподходящий. Зато идеально подходящий для души Агента.

Но это не цвет крови или кровоподтека.

…Прежде он оставлял на коже других только такие цвета.

– Дотронься до моей, – бездумно просит Агент.

С такой готовностью он не просил… очень давно. Человек вздрагивает и бросает на него взгляд.

– Она не отзовется, Бак, – тихо предупреждает человек. – Я тебе говорил уже… Она не менялась. Это не я.

– Но этой у тебя не было, – уверенно возражает Агент, потому что этой метки, должно быть, не видела даже его прежняя личность. Агент _уверен_. Та вымышленная личность провела достаточно времени, разглядывая затылок человека. – Пока я не получил эту руку, у тебя вообще никакой метки не было.

– _Твою_ метку это не поменяет, – говорит человек.

Но Агент уже раздраженно мотает головой, удерживая ладонь на метке, и та по-прежнему черная.

– Его прикосновение не поменяло бы, – отвечает Агент. – Твою.

– Не понимаю, что ты пытаешься этим сказать, – обреченно говорит человек.

У Агента каменеют плечи. Он… Он не хочет… Не хочет этого говорить. Не хочет видеть выражение, которое поселится на лице человека.

– Барнс не твой истинный, – все-таки говорит он резко. – Это я. _Я_.

– Ты _и есть_ Б…

– Нет! – рявкает Агент, и плечи у него по-прежнему так напряжены, что аж дрожат. – Нет, я не он. И не хочу им быть, потому что Барнс не был твоим оружием. В смысле… твоим… – как бы он ни старался, нужное слово не выходит, и ему ужасно не нравится выражение лица человека.

– Моим истинным, – подсказывает человек.

Плечи резко расслабляются, и Агент едва удерживает ладонь на шее человека, глядя на метку так, будто… Он сам не знает, с чем сравнить. Как будто, кроме нее, ничего не существует. Он помнит, как его создавали: долгий медленный кошмар, невыразимая агония. Он гадает, сколько понадобилось времени, чтобы проявилась эта метка.

– Когда ты родился, Зимнего Солдата не существовало. Тогда не было руки, способной оставить эту метку, – напоминает он человеку еще резче, вынырнув из прошлого. – Однако Капитан Америка существовал всегда, с той самой долбаной секунды, когда ты был зачат.

– Это… Это не так работает, – бормочет человек.

Агент копирует его бесполезную невеселую ухмылку. Человек впивается в него взглядом.

– Дотронься до меня, – подавшись вперед, Агент с намеком наклоняет голову. – Твоя душа уже это сделала. Осталось просто подтвердить.

Он знает, что получит подтверждение. Потому что на самом деле неважно, отзовется метка человеку или нет… Агент получил право выбора, и этот человек – единственный, кого он когда-либо выберет. Важно одно: человек удостоверится, что не отберет… Не отберет то неизвестное, что, по его мнению, обречен отобрать у Агента.

За всю жизнь человек забрал у Агента только одно – строгий ошейник, стягивающий его горло.

Разумеется, после такого останется метка.

– Я не могу, – говорит человек. – Это неправильно.

– А ты все равно дотронься, – убеждает Агент, потому что просто не может представить себе ничего более правильного.

Помедлив, человек тянется к Агенту и дотрагивается до него. И Агент…

– О, – широко раскрыв глаза, выдыхает человек.

– О, – вторит Агент.

Он становится мягким, податливым, и понимает то, что уже и так знал. То, что знала его вымышленная личность, когда шептала обещания в темноте и целовала мальчика без малейших признаков метки на шее.

Он выбрал правильного человека, который сумеет позаботиться о нем.

Он знал это с самого первого дня.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
